Electronic devices are a ubiquitous part of modern life and provide new opportunities and vehicles for businesses to communicate with perspective customers. For example, businesses such as retail stores, often deploy an infrastructure of wireless devices, such as beacon devices, to wirelessly send messages to user devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital media players, laptops, wearable smart-devices, etc. In turn, user devices can receive and interpret such messages using an appropriate application. For example, some messages can cause the user devices to display notifications such as rewards, coupons, sale event information, and the like. In addition, the user devices can send messages to the wireless beacons and provide consumer data, such as a time spent at a location, store navigation habits, purchases, consumer profile information, and the like.
However, spacing and density considerations for the underlying infrastructure of wireless devices at a given business location often affects access, availability, bandwidth, and other aspects of the wireless networks. For example, some spacing and density considerations include access to power, interference caused by neighboring devices, bandwidth optimization, and the like. Conventional techniques that attempt to address such spacing and density considerations often employ battery powered (e.g., coin-cell) beacons, which may require time-consuming maintenance (e.g., manual programming, battery replacement, unit replacement, etc.).